1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light-emitting element and a manufacturing method for the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor light-emitting elements such as LEDs and semiconductor lasers are widely used as high-intensity light sources that are power efficient. There are semiconductor light-emitting elements in which a translucent conductive layer that has translucency and conductivity is provided between a reflective metal layer and a semiconductor layer that includes a light-emitting region, in order to achieve high intensity. A known configuration equipped with such a translucent conductive layer is a semiconductor light-emitting element having an ODR structure (see JP-A-2007-221029, for example). A semiconductor light-emitting element having an ODR structure is constituted such that a semiconductor layer and a metal layer are in conduction, by providing a translucent insulating layer (insulating material part) consisting of SiO2 or the like between a reflective metal layer and a semiconductor layer that includes a light-emitting region, and providing an ohmic electrode (metal material part) in a portion of the insulating layer. Such a configuration is suitable for achieving high intensity because of the improvement in the reflectance of the metal layer and the fact that light generated inside the semiconductor light-emitting element can be efficiently extracted to the outside.
However, there is a problem with semiconductor light-emitting elements having an ODR structure in that the SiO2 (insulating material part) tends to separate from the metal layer when forming chips by dicing in the manufacturing process. This is thought to be caused by factors such as the low adhesion force of the insulating material part to the metal layer, and the metal curling up off the cut surface of the metal layer when the insulating material part and the metal layer are cut at the time of dicing, resulting in a force that acts to exfoliate the insulating material part formed on this metal layer.